


Sweets for my sweet

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: It started, in the usual way of these things, entirely innocently.





	Sweets for my sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 days of rayearth crack 2017-18 (my christmas challenge to myself and anyone who wants to join in.)
> 
> Mils gave me the title, but the rest is my fault!

It started, in the usual way of these things, entirely innocently. And continued that way for such a long time that Presea could look back and state with _complete honesty_ that the innocence had been entirely real on both parts.

Hikaru had been very young when they first visited, of course, but Presea knew how fast girls grew up in this ‘Tokyo’ the Knights hailed from. A full decade getting nowhere fast would certainly have tried even Hikaru’s patience if she’d had a goal in mind. Or if not impatient, she would certainly have chosen to actually do something. Hikaru determined on a goal was a force of nature - sometimes quite literally - both terrifying and incandescently beautiful at once.

Presea had thought little of it, beyond Hikaru’s constant glowing friendliness. It was such a little _thing_ , too; when they came to visit, Hikaru would bring a sweet from Tokyo for Presea to try, with a grin for their first meeting. Just whatever Hikaru’d had that week, and saved one of - sometimes new, sometimes one of the things Presea had particularly enjoyed. 

If it was ‘chocolate’ she was bound to enjoy it. ‘Strawberry’ was also good, and ‘lemon,’ in summer especially. But ‘banana’ and ‘melon’ were not generally to her taste, and the one ‘cherry-flavour’ thing had her pulling such a face that even Hikaru had burst out laughing at her.

But within those flavours - and others, so many she couldn’t keep track of them - were a myriad types of sweet: chewy, hard, fluffy, crunchy… It was fascinating how much variety there was, in the little wrapped things. And they were so obviously small and inexpensive that Presea couldn’t find a way to argue when Hikaru dropped another one in her hand and bounced off to see Eagle, or Lantis, or any of their other friends. 

It was a long step from things like this to the complicated confections Umi would bring on special occasions, or even the little trays of carefully shaped pastries that Fuu brought sometimes. “Those are more traditional,” Hikaru had told her, one day when they were all sitting out in the castle gardens to drink tea and try some of the strange fish-shaped batter-cakes the knights had brought this time, which were filled with a paste that was somehow gently sweet but oddly floury at the same time. 

“Well, the chick-things aren’t quite as traditional - most of the other kinds of things that I bring you were first made further away. But I like all of them! Plus, those things are easier to drop in a pocket.” She smiled.

Presea smiled back, swallowing the piece of pastry she’d been tasting. “So do I,” she allowed. “Only - I think I would prefer this if it had ‘chocolate’ inside, instead of beans.”

Laughing, Hikaru agreed with her, and promised she’d find something she called ‘a strawberry kitto katsu’ next time they came which Presea would definitely like.

Once or twice, after a holiday, Hikaru would bring back something from the place she’d been. Those were the sweets Presea liked best. Not because they were any nicer - though they often did seem more expensive, but all three knights would do it and bring enough for everyone to share, claiming cheerfully it was a custom at home. So Presea chose not to feel guilty about it, even when she had her own little box of fine chocolates, wrapped in shiny paper and with a little bow on top. She liked those sweets best because they meant Hikaru was back, after several weeks away.

Hikaru just - she brightened the place, when she was there. She would go and talk to everyone, but she always found time to drop in and ask Presea how she was, what she’d been making lately. And if Presea was due to forge something that day, Hikaru would sit quietly and watch, wide-eyed, as Presea slipped into her magic and danced something new into the world.

Some of her best work was done before such an appreciative audience.

But she didn’t like to be given to without giving, so as time went on Presea started finding small pastries and treats to offer up in return. Not every time, perhaps, but certainly each time Hikaru had been away. And there were a few of the Cephiran biscuits that Hikaru really liked, and it was easy enough to keep a few about.

Then there was fun challenge of making a container which would keep buitekku fresh, if they had some during the week, so she could save a potion. (Or, well, two - it was mostly an excuse for Presea to keep another portion for herself, as well, she happily explained, and Hikaru beamed at her.)

When Eagle finally woke from his healing coma, nearly five years after the reforging of the whole land, Presea rather expected to to see less of Hikaru. And maybe the first week that was true, but the second week she turned up in the forge with a whole tray of chocolates - all different ones, all in one box - with sparkling eyes and a huge grin.

Presea paused, looking from the box to Hikaru’s face and back again. “... Is Eagle overtired today?” she asked carefully.

Hikaru shook her head, and laughed, “No - I gave him his own box to share with Lantis. I thought they deserved some time to themselves - They aren’t going to get very far with the rest of us hanging about! I told them the chocolates were _romantic_ and they should share them with each other. Hopefully, it’ll get them moving in the right direction!”

It, and the rest of Hikaru’s nudging, certainly did something. When Eagle was released from the healer’s wing, he moved straight into Lantis’s place, and Hikaru only over seemed delighted with this development.

But confectionery wasn’t all that developed in Cephiro. Presea didn’t have as many options as the never-ending flow of steadily more elaborate treats Hikaru brought. Ten years in, she felt guilty enough about it to catch Hikaru’s hand when she tried to hand over a small box of chocolates made to look like tiny versions of Umi’s more elaborate efforts.

“I don’t have anything new for you, thought.”

Hikaru blinked at her. “That’s fine?”

“No, I mean-” Presea sighed. “You’ve already tried all the sweets we have in Cephiro, dozens of times. But you keep finding all these things for me - and they must be expensive, things like this. I want to give you something in return, but I’ve tried talking the cooks into experimenting and it’s been six months, and they still won’t let anyone try their latest results! Please.” She took a breath, sighed it out. “I look forward to your visits all week. Is there _anything_ I could give you in return?”

“You could kiss me?” Hikaru suggested - and then flushed bright red, mouth opening again but no sound coming out.

For a moment, Presea just stared, as the world turned on its side - or her mind did, anyway - going through her memories and reinterpreting them. The hours spent debating which brand of chocolate was better, when Hikaru really had no preference, but was always willing to let Presea argue it out. The way she spent her week looking forward to the next visit, and the morning on alert for familiar footsteps in the corridor.

Her constant awareness of Hikaru watching her as she worked, and how it made her want to move ever more gracefully.

“...Huh,” she said, blinking.

“You don’t have to - um!” Hikaru said, and she’d hardly ever seen Hikaru _flustered_ before. This had absolutely not been planned, which made Hikaru’s blush somehow even more charming. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Presea had known that for years, but she was suddenly very... aware of it, too. And she was still holding up the chocolates between them, not pulling away from Preseas’s grasp.

“... Alright,” Presea said, and leaned in there and then to press her lips to Hikaru’s, which were soft, and warm, and- 

By the time they parted, the chocolates had been held so close between them that they’d started to melt about the edges. Presea’s chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath, and she saw the moment when Hikaru _looked_ , then dragged her eyes back to Presea’s face, still red and just as breathless.

Presea grinned. “Was that a fair price?” she asked, and if her voice was huskier than usual, she didn’t care for anything but the way it make Hikaru bite her lip briefly, before the corners of her own mouth started to twitch up.

“Well… there are six chocolates in the box. And that was only really one kiss…”

Laughing aloud, heart full of joy she’d never expected or looked for, Presea took the box and set it aside to be safe as she stepped in closer. “Well, I’d best earn the rest of them…” 

Hikaru’s arms slid around her waist as she tilted her head in, and her smile tasted sweet as anything.


End file.
